planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
February 2, 2016 Hotfix (PS4 EU)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The PS4 EU servers will be coming down at 1am (GMT) for a publish. The estimated downtime is approximately 1 hour and will include the changes listed below. All of the weapons and HS tuning adjustments have been re-posted since several did not make it in fully after the last update. Max Battle Rank Increase *We’ve increased the XP Max Battle Rank increased to 120. The following titles and decals are awarded: **Destroyer @ BR101 **Champion @ BR105 **Conqueror @ BR110 **Predator @ BR 115 **Dreadnaught @ BR 120 Note: For existing BR100 characters, post-100 XP accumulation will begin after the update is complete. Any previous XP acquired by capped BR100 characters is not retroactive. Leadership Improvements *Fire Teams **Squad/Platoon leaders can subdivide their squad into smaller groups. *Additional Map AND Minimap context menu functionality with interactable indicators. You can now right click on ally player/waypoint indicators to: **Remove waypoint **Invite to squad **Kick from squad **Invite to platoon **Kick from platoon **Invite to create platoon **Assign to alpha, bravo, charlie, delta squads **Promote to squad leader **Promote to platoon leader **(More options coming in the future) *Increased distance for spawning into squad vehicles from 600 meters to 1000 meters. *Removed the ability for the squad leader to rename all of the platoon's squads. *Reduced cooldowns for offensive/defensive markers from 5 minutes to 2:30 minutes. *New invite all button in members screen that will invite all outfit members to squad/platoon. *New button that allows a squad leader to remove their squad from a platoon. *Squad HUD Indicator changes: **All squad members will show within 2500m. **If you are platoon leader, all other squad leaders will also show and edge clamp. **If you are a squad leader, then platoon leader will show and edge clamp. **If you are a squad member, then squad leader will show and edge clamp. **Any vehicle containing squad members will show. **Waypoints can now be removed individually without removing all other waypoints (live). Bounty System Changes *We’ve increased the XP rewards on bounties: **Bounty Hunter Award XP has been increased from 100 to 250xp per kill. **Payback Award XP has been increased from 100 to 400 per kill. Heavy Shield Nanite Mesh Generator *Hit points reduced from 750 to 450. *Drain per second decreased from 50 to 12.5 *Passive regen rate increased: **Rank 1 - Changed from 12.5 per second to 15 **Rank 2 - Changed from 13.1 per second to 16 **Rank 3 - Changed from 13.75 per second to 17.3 **Rank 4 - Changed from 14.6 per second to 18.75 **Rank 5 - Changed from 15.6 per second to 20.4 **Rank 6 - Changed from 16.6 per second to 22.5 Adrenaline Shield *Hit points reduced from 750 to 450. *Drain per second reduced from 50 to 18. *Shield points received per kill changes: **Rank 1 increased from 31 to 143. **Rank 2 increased from 47 to 160. **Rank 3 increased from 78 to 173. **Rank 4 increased from 113 to 186. **Rank 5 decreased from 157 to 200. Resist Shield *Resists for Small Arms, Melee, and Anti-Vehicle projectiles decreased from 45% to 40%. *Increased active duration by 50%. Weapon Balance *MR11 Gatekeeper **Projectile velocity decreased from 500 to 450. **Projectile drop increased from 0.5 to 2.0. *MR11 Gatekeeper-H **Projectile velocity decreased from 500 to 450. **Projectile Drop increased from 0.5 to 3.0. **Recoil increased from 0 to 2.0. *Warden **Maximum damage range to 15m, from 8m. **Horizontal recoil to 0.18, from 0.18 to 0.22. **Horizontal tolerance to 0.4, from 0.5. **Added Underbarrel Grenade. **Added Underbarrel Smoke attachments. **Short reload to 2.5, from 2.15. **Long reload to 3.4, from 3.05 (This corrects a bug to the reload speed that was on Live.) *AMR-66 **Maximum damage range to 15m, from 8m. **Horizontal recoil to 0.18, from 0.18 to 0.22. **Horizontal tolerance to 0.4, from 0.5. **Added Underbarrel Grenade. **Added Underbarrel Smoke attachments. *Eidolon VE33 **Maximum damage range to 15m, from 8m. **Horizontal recoil to 0.18, from 0.18 to 0.22. **Horizontal tolerance to 0.4, from 0.5. **Added Underbarrel Grenade. **Added Underbarrel Smoke attachments. *GD Guardian **Maximum damage range to 15m, from 8m. **Vertical recoil to 0.51, from 0.58. **Horizontal recoil to 0.135, from 0.14 to 0.17. **Horizontal tolerance to 0.35, from 0.5. **Projectile velocity to 680, from 650. *DMR-99 **Maximum damage range to 15m, from 8m. **Vertical recoil to 0.51, from 0.58. **Horizontal recoil to 0.135, from 0.14 to 0.17. **Horizontal tolerance to 0.35, from 0.5. **Magazine size to 22, from 20. **Ammunition capacity to 132, from 120. *Revenant **Maximum damage range to 15m, from 8m. **Vertical recoil to 0.51, from 0.58. **Horizontal recoil to 0.135, from 0.14 to 0.17. **Horizontal tolerance to 0.35, from 0.5. **Short reload to 2.0, from 2.5. *Pulsar LSW **ADS Moving CoF to 0.4, from 0.35. *Flash Grenade **Fuse timer to 1.5 sec., from 3 sec. *Medical Applicator **Revive range standardized to 6 meters at all ranks. *Flash Suppressor (Attachment) **Increases minimap detection range by 15m. **No longer increases CoF bloom. Misc *Lightning tanks may now unlock Engagement Radar. *Players can now safely drop from a Valkyrie by default. Bug Fixes *Base capture progression arrow now shows on map screen. *VP points for capturing both warpgates is now permanent. *Fix bug that prevented victory points from being awarded for owning all facility types in certain situations. *Fix that should make damage from C4 attached to a moving vehicle much more reliable. *Fixing erratic blinking of centralized HUD ammo/ability bars when at warning levels. *Potential fixes for various minimap bugs regarding indicators disappearing or not showing up. *Fix for some vehicle cosmetics displaying in 1st person that should not have. *Fixed an incorrect Depot icon for the Icarus Helmet. *Misc other fixes that we probably forgot to list. Category:PS4 Patches